Abaddon
Schlagartig reiße ich meine Augen auf, als der Lärm vor mir zu seinem Höhepunkt anwächst. Erst halte ich es für Regen, doch dann merke ich, dass die Töne dafür zu asymmetrisch sind. Sie scheinen von vielen einzelnen Schallquellen zu stammen und bei einigen mischt sich Lachen und Pfeifen unter. Schließlich finde ich das Wort für dieses Geräusch. Klatschen. Applaus. Mir wird applaudiert. „Ein wundervoller Abend, oder etwa nicht?“, fragt eine heitere Frauenstimme einige Meter neben mir. Verwirrt versuche ich den Kopf zu heben, merke aber schnell, dass das nicht geht. Mein getrübter Blick wandert nach unten und findet meine Hände, die mit Fesseln an Stuhllehnen gebunden sind. Die Frau neben mir redet weiter. „Also gut, Freunde, sieht so aus, als wäre auch nun unser letzter Gast aufgewacht. Ihr wisssssst, was das bedeutet!“ Laute Musik, die wie die Erkennungsmelodie einer Gameshow klingt, übertönt die Menge, die jetzt noch lauter grölt. Aber da ist noch etwas anderes, etwas, das ein Stück weiter links von mir liegt und nicht zu der Ansagerin gehört. Beim zweiten Mal höre ich es genauer. Das panische Schreien eines Mädchens, was sich mit allen Kräften zu befreien versucht. Meine Ohren und Augen finden endgültig ins hier und jetzt zurück und mit ihnen auch die Muskeln in meinem Körper. Erneut versuche ich nach links zu schauen und diese Mal klappt es sogar. Offenbar war ich eben einfach nur zu weggetreten, um mich zu drehen, denn es befinden sich keine Fesseln an meinem Kopf. Immer noch etwas benommen versuche ich, meine Umgebung zu erkennen. Neben mir sehe ich die Ansagerin; sie ist schlank, gepflegt, mindestens 1,80 m groß, aber gleichzeitig zeugt ihr Körper von jugendlichen und anmutigen Proportionen. Klar, das könnte an einer Operation liegen, aber für mich sieht sie keinen Tag älter aus als dreißig. Ihr dunkelblaues Abendkleid passt gut zu ihren langen, weißgefärbten Haaren, wie ein Wasserfall aus Milch, der sich ins Meer ergießt. In ihrem Gesicht, das ich nur ganz kurz sehen kann, als sie mich begutachtet, leuchten unnatürliche Augen, das rechte giftgrün, das linke azurblau. Alles in allem macht sie einen skurrilen Eindruck, aber wahrscheinlich würde ich sie als schön bezeichnen, wenn ich nicht in dieser Situation stecken würde. Die beiden Gestalten jenseits von hier sind aber im Moment interessanter für mich. Das Mädchen scheint einen Nervenzusammenbruch zu haben, sie schreit und weint wie am Spieß während sie der Ansagerin Beleidigungen in einer osteuropäischen Sprache zuwirft, vielleicht russisch oder polnisch. Der Junge ist ruhiger. Er weint auch, Tränen und Rotz fließen sein Gesicht herunter, aber er bleibt tapfer, kein einziger Laut entkommt seiner Kehle. Beide sind an den Händen und der Brust gefesselt. So wie ich... Die Panik, die mich eigentlich schon vor Sekunden treffen sollte, breitet sich mit einem Schlag in meinem ganzen Körper aus. Ich zerre an meinen Fesseln und beginne nach Hilfe zu rufen, aber weder das eine noch das andere ist mit Erfolg gekrönt. Meine Stimme ist zu krächzig, um richtig zu schreien und der weiße Stoff an meinen Handgelenken drückt sich schmerzhaft in mein Fleisch. Moment mal, Stoff? Tatsächlich, die Fesseln bestehen nicht aus Seilen oder Metall. Das Material an meiner Haut ist weicher, geschmeidiger und trotzdem unnachgiebig. Ich brauche einen Moment, um den Begriff zu finden. Seide. Die Musik klingt ab und ich werde geblendet, als die Scheinwerfer mich streifen, damit alle mein schwer atmendes Gesicht sehen können. Einen Moment ist es nervenzerreißend still, ehe das Licht ausschweift und die Menge wieder zu applaudieren beginnt. Zum ersten Mal sehe ich die Leute, zu deren Belustigung ich an einen Stuhl gefesselt wurde und mir ist so schlecht, dass ich mich beinah übergebe. Das etwa 20-Kopf-große Publikum sitzt ausnahmslos auf großen, teuren Sesseln, beschlagen mit rotem Samt und eingearbeitetem Goldlack. Die Hälfte von ihnen könnten Geschäftsleute sein, oder Hotelmanager, vielleicht sogar Anwälte oder Ärzte. Ihre Anzüge sind sorgfältig ausgewählt, die Schuhe auf Hochtouren poliert und das Haar mit Wasser oder Gel zur Seite frisiert. Ihre frisch rasierten Gesichter lächeln bescheiden und warm auf mich hinab. Neben ihnen sitzen ihre Frauen; ähnlich geschmückt wie die Ansagerin auf der Bühne, nur, dass die ersten Fältchen an ihren Augenwinkeln das wahre Geburtsdatum verraten. Es sind alte Ehepaare, freundlich, Menschen, die man in der Nachbarschaft haben möchte. Die andere Hälfte besteht aus Monstern. Ein junger, glatzköpfiger Mann, der sich die Lippen und das Wangenfleisch entfernt hat, sodass ich jeden seiner 32 gebleichten Zähne sehen kann. Eine uralte Frau mit verschmiertem Lippenstift und Damenbart, die einen ausgestopften, von Motten zerfressenen Waschbären streichelt und etwas vor sich hin murmelt. In der ersten Reihe sitzt ein Typ, mindestens zwei Meter groß, der sich in ein ekelhaft rotes Schlauchkleid gezwängt hat, mindestens vier Nummern zu klein. Auf seinem Kopf trägt er eine extrem billig aussehenden Maske von Marilyn Monroe, deren Gummihaut an einigen Stellen schon abblättert. „Fangt mit der Show an!“, brüllt er gerade mit einer schrecklich künstlichen Stimme, die wohl weiblich sein soll. Und dann, etwas leiser und tiefer zu sich selbst: „Bitte, Mutter, hab ein wenig Geduld.“ Die Ansagerin scheint seinen Kommentar bemerkt zu haben. „Oh, sie sind so impulsiv wie immer, Mrs. Angelman“, sagt sie lachend und wedelt scherzhaft tadelnd mit dem Zeigefinger, „Aber wo sie recht haben, haben sie recht.“ Noch einmal ertönt diese schreckliche Gameshow-Musik, ehe sie weiter redet. „Willkommen zur dreiundvierzigsten Ausstrahlung vom Bord der Abbadon, der einzigen Yacht, die eine Unterhaltung der ganz besonderen Art garantiert. Als ihre Gastgeberin verspreche ich ihnen einen Abend voll mit unvergleichbarem Entertainment, überraschenden Wendungen und mehr! Und da wir gerade internationale Gewässer erreicht haben, sehe ich keinen Grund, sie länger auf die Folter zu spannen. Beginnen wir mit der ersten Runde!!!“ Trommelwirbel, dann durchforsten die Scheinwerfer das Publikum. Immer noch versuche ich, mich von der Seide zu befreien, auch wenn ich nur wenig Hoffnung für mich sehe. Wenn es wahr ist, was die Ansagerin gesagt hat, dann würde mir eine Flucht nichts nützen. Auch wenn diese Menschen krank sind, das Verdursten auf einem Rettungsboot scheint auch keine gute Alternative, falls ich es so weit schaffen würde. Ich schnappe noch einmal nach Luft und versuche mich darauf zu konzentrieren, nicht zu schreien, obwohl ich innerlich wie Espenlaub zittere. Diese Genugtuung will ich ihnen nicht gönnen. Der Scheinwerfer bleibt stehen und erfasst das lange, verzerrte Gesicht einer jungen, aber hässlichen Frau, nicht älter als zwanzig. Sie trägt ein pinkes Prinzessinnenkleid, das an einigen Stellen schon geflickt wurde und dazu passend ein Plastikdiadem auf den schuppigen dünnen Haaren. Als die Ansagerin sie zu sich herauf winkt, legt sich ein so irres Grinsen auf ihre eingefallenen Lippen, dass mir schwindlig vor Angst wird. „Wie heißt du, Darling?“, fragt sie die Gastgeberin mit den weißen Haaren. Die großen, zuckenden Augen der Prinzessin suchen hektisch den Raum ab, wie bei einer Eidechse, während sie nur ein raues „Ich...“ vor sich hin murmelt. Die Ansagerin kommt ihr zu vor. „Schon gut, schon gut, Schatz“, sagt sie und wirft sich spielerisch eine milchige Locke aus dem Gesicht, „Namen werden sowieso überbewertet. Also Liebling, ich nehme an, dies ist deine erste Runde?“ „Ja!“, ruft die kranke Prinzessin klar und deutlich, „Ich möchte gerne... Ich will das da!“ Sie zeigt auf das russische Mädchen, das jetzt in Richtung der beiden Frauen spuckt, aber beide verfehlt. „Wie du wünscht, Darling!“, die Ansagerin klatscht in die Hände und es passiert etwas, womit ich nicht gerechnet habe: Zwei große weiße Röhren, die aussehen, als wären sie aus Kunststoff oder einem ähnlichen Material, fahren begleitet von einem quietschenden Geräusch von der Decke auf mich und den anderen Jungen herunter, schließen uns in ihr Inneres ein, so dass wir die Prozedur nicht sehen müssen. Mit großer Mühe kann ich noch erkennen, wie sich die Frau mit dem pinken Kleid über die Zähne leckt, bevor die weißen Wände des Zylinders meine Sicht verdeckt. Innen drin ertönt eine grässliche Fahrstuhlmusik, während das, was außerhalb passiert, komplett unterdrückt wird. Schnell merke ich, dass die Röhre vollkommen schallgeschützt ist. Ich bin allein hier, das heißt... allein mit den Geräuschen in meinem Kopf. Neben meinen eigenen, panischen Atemzügen glaube ich immer wieder... Dinge zu hören, die draußen vorgehen. Es wechselt zwischen Plätschern und Schreien, dumpfen fleischigen Geräuschen und... und... ich glaube dem Geräusch, das entsteht, wenn Stahl auf Knochen trifft. Die Panik greift fester nach mir. Scheiße, ich glaub ich ersticke hier drin! Das erste Blut fließt meine Handgelenke herunter, beschmutzt die teure Seide und tropft auf den Boden unter mir. Es ist die erste Verletzung, die ich an meinem Körper fühlen kann. Egal, wie sie mich bewusstlos gemacht haben, es war nicht mit Gewalt. Wenn das eine Prankshow ist, dann geht sie jetzt eindeutig zu weit. Bitte, Gott, denke ich bei dieser Idee, lass das alles nur ein geschmackloser Scherz sein. Aber ich kriege keine Antwort. Ich bleibe allein, eingeschlossen in einen Kokon aus stickiger Luft, Fahrstuhlmusik und meinen eigenen Körperflüssigkeiten. Als der weiße Käfig sich endlich hebt, könnten Stunden vergangen sein. Immerhin will die Abaddon ihr Publikum einen ganzen Abend unterhalten und sie haben nur drei „Gäste“. Als ich meinen Kopf drehe, um nach dem Mädchen zu sehen, verliere ich den letzten Nerv. Der Schrei entsteht im tiefsten Inneren meiner Kehle und ist so laut, dass er einen salzigen Eisengeschmack hinterlässt. Die Prinzessin... sie steht da... so selbstverständlich, als hätte sie ein Gedicht für die Menge vorgetragen. Ein missmutig aussehender Bühnenarbeiter nimmt ihr gerade das Hackebeil ab, welches sie mit ihren langen spinnenartigen Fingern zitternd umklammert. Und ihr Kleid.... dieses verdammte pinke kleine-Mädchen-Kleid! Jede einzelne Faser Stoff, jede Naht ist bedeckt mit russischem Blut, genau so wie ihr Gesicht und ihre Krone. Dort, wo ihr Opfer gesessen hat, beseitigen weitere Arbeiter die Schweinerei. Mit Wasserschläuchen spritzen sie die kleinen Überreste eines ganzen Lebens weg und der Dreck fließt davon, in einen Abfluss auf den Boden, etwas weiter vorne von uns. Innerlich kann ich mir vorstellen, wie ihr Körper gerade im Meer versenkt wird; weit weg von Netzen der Menschen, treibend in die schwarze Tiefe, wo sich nicht einmal die Fische hin wagen. Sie ist weg, denke ich, tot und weg und frei. Und das Publikum... es applaudiert ihrer Mörderin. Diese verdammte Menschenhändler-Schlampe von einer Ansagerin lacht und gratuliert der grotesken Erscheinung neben ihr für diese außergewöhnliche Leistung. Witze werden gemacht, Techniken besprochen, aber ich versuche nicht zuzuhören. Es endet damit, dass die Prinzessin wieder Platz nimmt und die Musik noch einmal ertönt. „Wisst ihr?“, die Ansagerin blickt kurz auf ihre verbliebenen Gäste herab, ehe sie sich zum Publikum wendet, „Heute haben wir einen ganz besonderen Tag. Denn heute feiern wir den Geburtstag von einem unserer treusten Kunden. Er war schon bei der Jungfernfahrt der Abaddon dabei und hat auch so einiges zur Unterhaltung beigetragen. Und deshalb möchten wir uns heute mit einem ganz besonderen Geschenk bei ihm bedanken. Ich bitte auf die Bühne.... Pater Thompson!!!“ Von einem ohrenbetäubenden Klatschen begleitet erhebt sich ein etwa sechzig jähriger Mann aus der ersten Reihe, ein paar Sitze weiter links von Mrs. Angelman in ihrer schrecklichen Gummimaske. Er hat ein ekelhaftes, aufgedunsenes Gesicht und um seinen Hals trägt er ein schweres Goldkreuz, an dem dekadent viele Edelsteine befestigt worden sind. Wortlos steht er auf, geht auf die Ansagerin zu und deutet mit einem widerlichen Lächeln auf den Jungen neben mir, dessen Gesicht im Scheinwerferlicht vor lauter Tränen glitzert. Die weißhaarige Frau kichert. „Ich schätze, wir können ihnen keinen Wunsch abschlagen, Pater“, sagt sie, „Immerhin wollen wir alle in den Himmel kommen.“ Die Kunststoffröhre ertönt erneut von oben und ich schließe die Augen, als ich wieder in die Welt aus weißen Wänden und Fahrstuhlmusik versinke. Jetzt reicht es mit meiner Selbstbeherrschung. Hustend erbreche ich einen lange durchsichtigen Schleimfaden, der auf mein schweißnasses T-Shirt tropft. Zynisch frage ich mich, was meine Eltern wohl dazu sagen würden. Instinktiv muss ich darüber nachdenken, was sie wohl mit mir machen werden. Natürlich, noch besteht die Chance, dass das hier Fake ist, ich wurde nur an den Stellen verletzt, wo ich mich gewehrt habe und jemanden sterben habe ich auch nicht gesehen. Aber... ein Gefühl sagt mir, dass das hier echt ist. Seltsam, man denkt immer, das würde nur anderen passieren. Und dann... wenn es passiert, kommen diese tausend Gedanken. Und dieser eine. Als sich der weiße Vorhang endlich hebt, bin ich so ruhig, als wäre es schon passiert. Überraschenderweise bin ich allein auf der Bühne und das Licht ist herunter gedimmt, sodass ich das Publikum nicht sehen kann. Trommelwirbel. Und dann die Stimme der Ansagerin über einen Lautsprecher. „Nun nähern wir uns dem Höhepunkt unserer Reise. Unser letzter Gast ist bereit und ihr wisssssst, wer jetzt seinen großen Auftritt hat!“ Die Spannung des Publikums entlädt sich mit einem Mal, ein gewaltiges Crescendo als alle, jeder einzelne von ihnen, mit freudigen, aber gierigen Stimmen einen Namen schreien, in einem wohlklingenden Rhythmus, als wäre es der Slogan einer Serie. Sie schreien: „Harry, der blinde Henker!!!“ Fast gleichzeitig ertönen die ersten Geräusche hinter mir, als das Finale des Abends auf mich losgelassen wird. Es ist ein lautes, animalisches Geräusch, das dafür sorgt, dass sich jedes Haar an meinem Körper aufrichtet und gegen meine verschmutzte Kleidung drückt. Ich kann meinen Hals nicht so weit verrenken, um es zu sehen, aber das ist auch nicht weiter nötig. Ich kann es hören. Eine röchelnde, sabbernde Kreatur, die eine eiserne Klinge hinter sich herzieht und immer näher und näher auf mich zukommt. Verzweifelt versuche ich erneut an meinen Fesseln zu zerren, aber jeder meiner Fluchtversuche lockt den Scharfrichter weiter an und ich fühle mich wie eine Fliege im Todeskampf mit einem Spinnennetz. Das ehrfürchtige Tuscheln unter den Zuschauern und das Kratzen des Dings hinter mir wird von eine Ansage der Gastgeberin unterbrochen. „Oh oh, sieht so aus, als müssten wir ihm einen winzigen Tipp geben, oder, Leute? Immerhin soll es nicht so früh enden. Vielleicht sollten wir ihm sagen, dass neben seinem Stuhl ein klitzekleines Geschenk liegt.“ Ich reiße meinen Kopf in die genannte Richtung und sehe sofort, was sie meint. Auf der Erde, direkt dort, wo eben noch die schalldichte Wand gestanden hat, liegt das Geschenk. Es ist eine mit roter Schleife geschmückte Waffe, ungesichert, höchstwahrscheinlich geladen. Neben mir zerschmettert Harry den Stuhl des russischen Mädchens. Holz und Stahl fliegen lautstark durch die Luft. Das letzte bisschen Überlebenswille rührt sich in mir. Ich müsste mich nur irgendwie befreien, und dann an die Knarre kommen und ich könnte mich verteidigen. Aber die Seide will nicht reißen, egal wie sehr ich mich anstrenge. Vor mir nehme ich die Masse wahr, die sich im Schatten an meinen Schmerzen ergötzt. Sie tuscheln, reden über mich und die beiden anderen Menschen, die heute schon gestorben sind. Wetten werden geschlossen oder beglichen und Geld wechselt den Besitzer. Ein tiefes Wutgefühl steigt in mir auf. Fühlen sie sich jetzt besser, während ich jetzt leide? Ist mein Tod das einzige, was ihnen das Gefühl gibt, lebendig zu sein? Oder tun sie es aus dem uralten Verlangen heraus, sich über andere Wesen zu erheben? Die Muskeln in meinen Fingern spannen sich an. Meine Zähne reiben aneinander und mit einem letzten Aufbäumen reiße ich schreiend an meinen seidigen Fesseln. Ein Klicken in den Armlehnen ertönt, als sich ein ferngesteuerter Mechanismus im Inneren des Stuhles betätigt und die Ansagerin mich von irgendwoher los macht. Benommen falle ich auf die Erde und merke erst jetzt, dass dies keine geschenkte Freiheit ist. Es dient nur ihrer Unterhaltung, immerhin gehören zu einem guten Gladiatorenkampf zwei. In dem Moment, in dem ich versuche, den Henker zu finden, erübrigt sich diese Frage. Mein Stuhl wird mit der gleichen unmenschlichen Kraft zerschmettert wie schon der erste und einige Holzsplitter stechen in die Haut meines Gesichts. Dem Publikum scheint dies zu gefallen, sie halten gespannt ihren Atem an. Ich selbst bekomme nur wenig von meinen Verletzungen mit, das Blut, das meine Wangen herunterläuft, ist zu adrenalinhaltig, um noch Schmerzen zu fühlen. Mit größter Anstrengung hebe ich den Blick und zum ersten Mal sehe ich meinen Gegner. Er, dieses Ding... es steht vor mir, riesig, aber gekrümmt, als wären seine Knochen schon oft gebrochen und wieder zusammengeflickt worden. In der rechten verstümmelten Hand hält es eine riesige, verrostete Sense fest, an der noch etwas Blut von seinem letzten Opfer klebt. Seine Haut ist ungesund bräunlich, verkrustet und übersäht mit Narben, die vielleicht von Seidenstricken stammen. Auf dem klobigen Kopf trägt es eine Krone aus Stacheldraht, der teilweise mit dem Fleisch verbunden ist. Sein Gesicht ist weniger als eine Ruine; ein großes Maul mit grauen Zahnklumpen und zwei vereiterten Löchern als Nase. Aber das schlimmste... dort, wo seine Augen sein sollten... nein, ich kann da nichts Lebendiges mehr erkennen, keine Narben, keine Wunden, nur blutige Lumpen und etwas Stacheldraht. Es ist schwer vorstellbar, dass diese Kreatur, dieses Konstrukt der Abaddon vor unzähligen Leben einmal menschlich war. Meine Gedanken werden vom grässlichem Gestammel des Henkers unterbrochen. Wieder ein Schlag mit der Sense, die dieses Mal Funken schlägt, mich aber verfehlt er zum Glück. Auf allen Vieren krieche ich so leise wie möglich weiter, dort hin, wo die Waffe liegt, die ebenfalls der Klinge entkommen ist. Ich habe in meinem Leben noch nie geschossen, aber wie schwierig kann das schon sein? Irgendwo in weiter Ferne höre ich das Lachen der Ansagerin, als ich sie endlich finde, ein Stück neben der zertrümmerten Rückenlehne. „Ohhh“, sagt sie, „sieht so aus, als würde es jetzt zum Finale kommen. Ich glaube, ich kann es vor Spannung nicht mehr aushalten!“ Meine Hände greifen nach der Pistole. Trotz aller Konzentration schaffe ich es nicht, einen hoffnungsvollen Atemzug zu unterdrücken, als ich das kalte Metall des Abzugs an meinem Zeigefinger spüre. Harry bemerkt es sofort und dreht sich grunzend nach mir um, die Sense hoch über den Kopf gehoben, bereit, mir den Todesstoß zu geben. Panisch richte ich den Lauf auf die verstümmelte Erscheinung, die weniger als hundert Zentimeter von mir entfernt steht. Ich höre den gurgelnden Atem dieser Kreatur, deren Waffe in diesem Augenblick auf mich zusaust. Als ich den Abzug betätige, brülle ich all meine Angst und Zorn heraus, so laut, dass ich den Knall kaum wahrnehme. „Aaaaahhhhhh!!!!“ Dreimal habe ich geschossen und genau einmal getroffen. Danach kamen nur noch klickende Geräusche, die anzeigten, dass das Magazin leer ist. Harry, der blinde Henker der Abaddon steht noch eine Weile da, umfasst vorsichtig das Loch in seiner Brust, als verstehe er nicht, was geschehen ist. Dann lässt er die Sense fallen, schenkt mir ein groteskes Lächeln und lässt sich mit einem zufriedenen Blick nach hinten fallen. Tot. Vorsichtig richte ich mich auf, meine Hand umklammert immer noch die Waffe, auch wenn sie nun unnütz ist. Jetzt werden sie mich töten, denke ich. Ich habe ihre beste Attraktion erschossen, auch wenn es für Harry eher ein Akt der Gnade gewesen sein muss. Aber irgendwie habe ich auf einmal keine Angst mehr vorm Tod. Seit heute weiß ich, dass es viel schlimmere Dinge gibt als zu sterben. Ein Blick zu dem lächelnden Kadaver neben mir genügt, um das zu bestätigen. „Na los, ihr Wichser!“, rufe ich spöttisch, „Zeigt mir, was...“ Meine letzten Worte werden davon unterbrochen, dass das gesamte Publikum von ihren Sitzen aufspringt und lautstark in ihre Hände klatscht. Sie pfeifen mir zu und gratulieren mir mit Tränen in den Augen. Mrs. Angelman und die Prinzessin werfen mir sogar weiße Rosen zu, die in der Blutlache des Henkers landen, während Pater Thompson mir anerkennend zunickt. Verwirrt schüttle ich den Kopf. Was zum... Der Pfeil trifft mich aus der hintersten Reihe der Menge, mitten in die rechte Schulter. Der Schmerz kommt augenblicklich, mit so unerwarteter Stärke, dass ich in die Knie gehe und die Waffe fallen lasse. Mit tauben Fingern reiße ich mir das kleine Geschoss aus dem Fleisch und untersuche es. Es ist einer dieser Betäubungspfeile, mit denen man Zootiere betäubt, wenn sie den Käfig verlassen müssen. Oder wenn sie operiert werden müssen... Nein! Das kann nicht sein... Das darf doch nicht... Die Außenränder meiner Sicht verschwimmen plötzlich und eine starke Müdigkeit überkommt mich. Nein... bitte... Während das Gift immer mehr nach meinem Bewusstsein greift und der Applaus von mir weg treibt, erkenne ich, dass eine Frau mit dunklem Kleid und weißen Haaren die Bühne betritt. Ein blaues und ein grünes Auge blicken lächelnd auf mich herab. Musik ertönt. „Und so endet ein wunderschöner Abend, meine Freunde.“, sagt die Ansagerin, „Ich bedanke mich, dass sie mich bei dieser Reise begleitet haben. Ich hoffe doch sehr, dass wir auch nächsten Monat mit ihnen rechnen können, immerhin werden wir einen neuen Henker haben. Danke, dass sie sich für die Abaddon entschieden haben. Gute Nacht!“ Das letzte woran ich denke, bevor ich das Bewusstsein verliere, ist die traurige Erkenntnis, dass ich wohl nie eine Chance hatte. Dass sie die ganze Zeit über gewonnen haben und für immer gewinnen werden. Denn einst ist sicher: Die Abaddon wird jedes Mal siegen, solange bis es sie nicht mehr gibt. Und es wird sie so lange geben, wie es Menschen geben wird. Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Lang Kategorie:Konversationen Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Pasta des Monats